


Кофе и штрудель

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Legilimency
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: маленькие тайны Куини





	

Здание Магического конгресса выглядело огромным. Оно загораживало солнечный свет и возвышалось над ними, внушая уважение всем своим видом. Тина уверенно толкнула входную дверь и прошла внутрь. Куини прошмыгнула за ней следом и тут же восторженно ахнула, задирая голову кверху и вертя ею из стороны в сторону. Громадный холл устремлялся на множество этажей вверх, а на самом видном месте висели датчик магического спокойствия и огромный портрет президента.

— Госпожа президент следит за всеми нами недремлющим оком, — весело сказала Тина и протянула Куини руку. — Пойдем скорее. Если все пройдет хорошо, то ты на нее еще насмотришься. А я уверена, что все пройдет хорошо, потому что мистер Грейвз не только замечательный аврор и начальник, но и отличный человек.

Куини, конечно, не сомневалась ни в Тине, ни в ее начальнике, но все равно шла позади и все время отставала, оглядываясь с интересом, а Тине приходилось с силой утягивать ее за руку вперед.

«…принести документы в отдел…»

«…да что этот чертов гоблин о себе только возомнил…»

«…какая красотка, хоть на кого-то в этом гадюшнике приято посмотреть…»

«Госпожа президент меня убьет, точно убьет, а потом сожрет и выплюнет косточки…» — эта мысль показалась Куини забавной, и она бы послушала ее дальше, но невысокий русоволосый волшебник, в голове которого мысль находилась, уже убежал дальше по коридору.

Куини специально не убавляла громкость, чтобы услышать каждую мысль, но людей вокруг было слишком много, поэтому она могла уловить только малую часть, а всем остальным пыталась успеть ослепительно улыбнуться.

— В отдел расследований, — сказала Тина гоблину, который управлял лифтом, и показала удостоверение аврора. Гоблин недружелюбно покосился на Куини, и она улыбнулась ему тоже. Когда улыбка не подействовала, Куини чуть-чуть подтолкнула его мысленно. — Она со мной. Это моя сестра, и она будет здесь работать.

Куини не знала, подействовало на гоблина объяснение Тины или ее воздействие на разум, но тот кивнул, закрыл с грохотом дверь лифта и нажал на рычаг, запускающий механизм. Лифт медленно поехал.

Здесь смотреть было не на что, потому Куини слушала мысли Тины.

«Мистер Грейвз сейчас должен быть на месте, а если его нет, придется подождать... Надеюсь, он не спросит меня с порога, как продвигается расследование дела вампира… Хорошо, что удалось уговорить Куини одеться прилично, иначе мистер Грейвз точно бы понял все превратно… И неудивительно, такой эффектный мужчина, и до сих пор один, каждый хочет помочь ему найти будущую миссис Грейвз…»

Мысли Тины всегда были забавными и по-своему трогательными, она опекала свою младшую сестру так, словно та была не совершеннолетней волшебницей, а пятилетней девочкой, которую нельзя оставлять на улице одну: или она заблудится, или злые гоблины утащат ее в свои тайные подземелья. Куини с самого детства слышала эти истории: «Не подходи к незнакомцам и, тем более, никуда с ними не ходи. Куини, малышка, ты выглядишь такой наивной, что тебя страшно отпускать одну даже в лавку за продуктами…»

С тех же самых пор Куини поражалась, как можно купиться и пойти куда угодно с посторонним человеком, у которого в голове черным по белому написано, что он хочет украсть эту хорошенькую белокурую малышку, чтобы продать ее троллям на ужин, или что из ее внутренностей получится отличная пентаграмма. Каких только мерзких мыслей не наслушалась маленькая и наивная Куини…

— Здравствуйте, мистер Грейвз, — сказала Тина, когда дверцы лифта раскрылись на третьем этаже. Перед ними оказался волшебник средних лет, который напряженно хмурил густые темные брови и, казалось, Тину даже не заметил, погруженный в собственные мысли. Их Куини услышать не могла, наталкиваясь на прочный окклюментальный щит. Не то чтобы ее это удивило — мистер Грейвз был очень значимой фигурой, чтобы позволять каждому встречному читать свои мысли.

— Доброе утро, Тина, — Грейвз наконец-то поднял на нее глаза. Куини снова широко улыбнулась. Грейвз шагнул в лифт. — В приемную госпожи президента, пожалуйста.

— Я хотела представить вам свою сестру Куини, помните, я говорила вам о ней, — зачастила Тина. — Она недавно окончила Ильверморни, и она очень хотела бы работать вместе со мной, чтобы мы не теряли друг друга из виду…

— Наши родители умерли очень давно от драконьей оспы, и с тех пор мы не расстаемся, — подала голос Куини. — Было бы прекрасно, если бы я могла оказаться полезной Магическому конгрессу.

— И чем же, позвольте вас спросить, мисс Голдштейн? — поинтересовался он иронично.

Грейвз посмотрел на нее так, что и легилиментом не нужно быть, чтобы понять все, что мистер Грейвз о ней думает. Хорошенькая мордашка, старшая сестра работает в Магическом конгрессе и надеется пристроить ее на непыльное и хлебное местечко.

В это время двери лифта раскрылись, и они все втроем вышли посреди просторного холла с огромным панорамным окном явно магического происхождения, потому что снаружи здание таких окон не имело.

— Ну… — Куини протянула загадочно и снова по привычке улыбнулась, хотя было понятно, что ее обычные уловки на Грейвза не действуют. — Я варю отличный кофе, а еще я люблю печь!

— Я бы посоветовал вам устроиться официанткой в кафе на первом этаже, — сказал Грейвз и выразительно поднял правую бровь, — но из уважения к вашей сестре… Тина, кстати, — Грейвз мгновенно обернулся к Тине, которая стояла с несчастным видом и, пока начальник не видит, кусала губы от досады, — почему отчет по делу вампира-убийцы до сих пор не на моем столе?

— Простите, мистер Грейвз, я работала над ним всю ночь, он у меня как раз с собой, и если хотите…

— Тина, у меня назначена встреча с госпожой президент, — Грейвз вздохнул. — Хорошо, что вы сделали отчет, положите его на мой стол и просмотрите свежую криминальную сводку не-магов, а потом… Здравствуйте, мадам Пиквери! — Грейвз мгновенно выпрямил спину еще сильнее, когда в холле показалась темнокожая женщина с высоким тюрбаном на голове, из-под которого неопрятно выбивалось несколько платиново-белых прядей. Куини попыталась прочитать и ее мысли, хотя она и была практически убеждена в том, что ничего не получится.

«…как же хочется спать… или хотя бы кофе… как Грейвзу всегда удается выглядеть так, будто он только что вернулся из отпуска?..»

Куини показалось, что она залезла за забор в чужой сад, и если ее там поймают — точно накажут, причем сильно. И пострадать может не только она, но и Тина. Поэтому Куини быстро убралась из мыслей мадам Пиквери. «Испугалась неведомо чего, — попыталась она успокоиться. — Ничего страшного, и президент тоже человек, и мысли у нее самые обычные…»

Президент окинула всех троих мрачным взглядом, но не смогла надолго сохранить строгий вид и, прикрыв лицо ладонью, широко зевнула.

— Вы опять не уходили на ночь? — со смешком спросил Грейвз.

Тина, пытаясь слиться со стеной, пятилась к лифту.

— Грейвз, на нас десять нарушений закона Раппопорт. Как вы думаете, у меня есть время на то, чтобы идти домой?

— Госпожа президент, если хотите, я сделаю вам кофе! — подала голос Куини и, скромно улыбнувшись, помахала рукой. — Я уже говорила мистеру Грейвзу, у меня получается отличный кофе…

— Грейвз пьет только ромашковый чай — сказала та все так же мрачно. — А я бы не отказалась от большой чашки, и покрепче, — «Мечты сбываются, — прочитала Куини, — вот бы еще огромный кусок штруделя, и чтобы сахарной пудры побольше…» — Кстати, мисс, а вы, собственно, кто?

— Куини Голдштейн, младшая сестра Тины. Она так много о вас рассказывала!

— Все, стоп, — президент прервала ее жестом. — Куини, кофе можете приготовить там, — она указала рукой на одну из десятка дверей на этаже, — и принести туда, — она указала на еще одну дверь.

— Может быть, штрудель? — Куини спросила озабоченно. — Вам не помешает подкрепиться.

Мадам Пиквери точно так же, как Грейвз до этого, приподняла правую бровь, только она, в отличие от Грейвза, посмотрела на Куини очень внимательно.

— Откуда вы знаете, что по утрам я люблю кофе вместе со штруделем?

— Я… просто угадала, наверное, — Куини снова сверкнула зубами. — Знаете, у меня к этому тоже талант, я часто угадываю, чего люди хотят больше всего.

— Вот и отлично. Я слышала о вас немного, и думаю, что вы будете не против работать моим секретарем, — президент слегка улыбнулась и тут же обратилась к Грейвзу: — Идемте, дел очень много.

«Я уверена, это Грейвз сказал госпоже президенту, что ты хочешь получить здесь работу, вот и все», — подумала Тина специально для нее, уже заходя в кабину лифта.

«Да, скорее всего», — рассеянно подумала Куини и зашагала в указанном госпожой президентом направлении.

Комнатка за дверью была настолько маленькой, что походила скорее на чулан или подсобку. В ней, конечно, не было грязно — напротив, на этажах из полок не было ни пылинки, а все чашки, сахарницы, ложки и прочая утварь сверкали чистотой даже в тусклом свете. Но здесь было неуютно.

«И это легко будет исправить», — подумала Куини оптимистично и взмахнула волшебной палочкой. Президент, хоть и выглядела строго, показалась ей вполне неплохой. А уж если Куини может читать ее мысли, проблем будет минимум.

Приготовив все и не забыв про ромашковый чай для Грейвза, Куини поставила на серебряный поднос чашки, блюдца, молочник, горячий штрудель, весь белый от сахарной пудры. На ее взгляд, все было идеально. Куини взяла поднос и вышла в общий коридор, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Глаза, привыкшие к неяркому свету, невольно сощурились, и Куини постояла, моргая, пару мгновений, прежде чем подойти к нужной двери и постучаться.

— Можно? — она просунула голову за дверь, так и не дождавшись ответа.

Мадам Пиквери и Грейвз стояли возле карты Соединенных Штатов, которая занимала целую стену. По карте летали маленькие ведьмы на метлах, бегали оборотни, а в горах великаны потрясали огромными камнями.

— Спасибо, мисс Голдштейн, — сказала президент, не обернувшись к ней.

Куини надеялась, что та просто очень занята, и поэтому не смотрит на нее, но на всякий случай решила подсмотреть в мысли еще раз.

На этот раз щит вокруг мыслей госпожи президент был таким прочным, что защита Грейвза показалась Куини детской оградкой вокруг игрушечного домика.

— Я же говорила, что наслышана о вас, мисс Голдштейн, — теперь мадам Пиквери обернулась и посмотрела на нее. Темные губы изогнулись в довольной усмешке. — Некоторые факты из вашей школьной жизни навели меня на мысли. Я рада, что не ошиблась, и понимаю, почему вы не желаете демонстрировать свои способности. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся.

Куини от досады поджала губы и поставила поднос на стол. Чашки недовольно звякнули.

— Не переживайте так, я никому больше не скажу, — президент снова улыбнулась.

— Не скажете о чем? — спросил Грейвз, переводя внимательный взгляд с президента на Куини.

— Мистер Грейвз, я же сказала — никому больше. Вернемся к делу. Мисс Голдштейн, вы можете быть свободны.

Куини кивнула, хотя президент уже не смотрела на нее. Выйдя из кабинета, она глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула и уверенно направилась в маленькую кухню. Ее необходимо было привести в порядок, а теперь Куини была уверена, что задержится здесь, так или иначе.


End file.
